Conventionally, water and soft drinks, such as juice and milk, are stored in a plastic container which has a container body with an opening, and a cap for enclosing the opening. In some cases, the opening of the container is further sealed by a layer of paperboard, plastics and aluminum, or other metallic foil. The above container has several disadvantages. First, if the container is to be suitable for personal use, an external straw will be needed to be inserted into the container body, in order to suck the liquid from the container. It is not easy for a user to get a straw outdoors. Second, if there is no straw, a user has to directly drink the liquid by putting his/her mouth against the edge of the opening, which is inconvenient, particularly if the user is driving. Third, for a larger container, the opening of the container body will be large. Sudden pouring of the liquid into a glass cup makes the liquid splash out of the glass cup easily and may even turn the glass cup over. Fourth, since the layer of paperboard, plastics and aluminum or other metallic foil has to be torn off before drinking, the liquid therein is easily contaminated. If the container is accidentally turned over, the liquid therein will be spilled.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1, in using a container which stores medicament preparation, such as a hemodialysis concentrate, a user has to tear off a layer of foil covering on the opening of the container and insert a tube therein which has an end further connecting to an adapter of a hemodialysis machine. In this way, the hemodialysis concentrate is easily contaminated by particulates or bacteria in the air. Further, while withdrawing the tube out of the container, some concentrate may drop on the user's skin or clothes, which may cause damages thereto.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a liquid container which is convenient for a user to suck the liquid therefrom without the requirement of an external straw or to smoothly pour the liquid into a glass cup. It is also necessary to provide with a liquid container, wherein the liquid will not be contaminated or accidentally contact with a user's skin or clothes.